The next generation
by Utaste1513
Summary: Bloom's daughter is pregnant, Musa's is mute, Stella's is antisocial, Flora has twins; one who can't follow rules to save her life, the others gay. Tecna's is a borderline psycho, and Layla's collects boyfriends like their pairs of shoes. Follow the winx and their children through life, love, and the joys of being a fairy. Cannon parings. One shots. Mostly RxM.
1. RxM love finds you in the dark

**Alrighty, so!**** I've decided to rewrite this whole thing, i really wanted to do an actual story with a plot, but it just wanst coming to me, so now these are just going to be oneshots about whatever the hell i want that has to with the current winx club and the children oc's i made! awesome right!**

**just trust me and i really hope i actually do something with this, seeing as im horrible at sticking with stories, but i really do enjoy fanficiton where theres not really one specific story, but the oneshots arn'****t totally random and have nothing to do with the last, and so im going to try and do something along the lines of that :D**

* * *

The mission was simple, scope out Shadowhaut for anymore creatures that may have somehow survived after the destruction of Darkhar, and then get the hell out of there. That place still had the horrible ability to suck out all the good magic that was in someone, so caution was a must.

Everyone split into two's, one guy, one girl. It was just a precaution, to be on the safe side in case one of the girls blacked out from extensive magic loss. Except for Layla, who insisted she didn't need some boy to protect her. So instead she went with Brandon and Stella.

So now Musa was standing inches away from Riven in a mist of awkward, thick silence that covered them completely, and with every step they took, it seemed to get heavier and heavier. Their hands' brushing against each other's every couple of minutes.

_Stupid Stella, she did this on purpose_.

Everyone in the group now had a boyfriend; except for Musa and Layla. And Stella had made it her life purpose to get Musa and Riven together. She actually wouldn't mind being Riven's girlfriend. a slight subconscious crush had been formed in freshman year, and had grown stronger and stronger since then. but after the whole Darcy incident, she didn't really know how she felt towards him anymore. That was, until two weeks ago, when he brought her into some dramatic, bone crushing hug and told her not to leave him right before her and the rest of the winx went to defeat Darkar.

But that was the last time he ever showed any signs of a more-than-friendship affection towards her, and it was driving her slowly insane. She swore to herself that she wasn't going to make anything more complicated between them. It was already so complicated now. And so instead of facing her complicated feelings, she just turned the music up on her headphones as loud as it could go, and kept walking.

* * *

The next half hour was excruciating.

Musa could feel her magic leaving her with every movement she made. And it didn't help that the deeper they went into Shadowhaunt, the more power she lost and at a faster rate too. And also a headache had started to rage in her head, and it was getting harder and harder for her to just be able to walk in a straight line. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she dropped unconscious.

She had contemplated asking riven if they could turn back, but she opted against it. Not wanting to look weak in front of him.

So she kept walking. That is, until She felt someone, or _something's_, hot, sticky breath on the back of her neck.

She halted immediately.

_Fuck…_

She had fallen behind Riven, so he hadn't seen her stop.

_He was still walking. _

She tried calling out his name.

"Riven."

But it came out as only a whisper, and he just kept taking one step after another.

She then felt a cold hand start to go up the side of her thigh. Long pointy nails lightly penetrating her skin as the hand went higher and higher.

"Riven!"

This time it came out like a raspy scream.

And also this time he heard it.

_Thank god he heard it. _

He turned around, annoyance dripping from his voice, "Musa wha-"

His eyes winded.

He quickly reached for his sword and got into a fighting pose. The thing was hideous. Long and thin, it looked like it was just a bunch of bones with a layer of skin on top. Its face was mangled and bloody. It had no nose, and instead of where the eyes should have been, there were only black openings. It had no hair, and stitches covered practically all of its body.

"Let her go."

Riven's stern words bounced all through the silent cave.

But the creature just looked at him and smiled. It wrapped its other sickly arm around her abdomen and dug its claws deep into her skin, slowly dragging them from one side of her stomach to the other as it lifted her off the ground.

Her raspy scrams filled the entire cave. She fought and kicked but the thing wouldn't stop. Riven just stood there, glued to the ground, watching the horrific scene unfold.

Once the creature was done with Musa; it dropped her like she was nothing, a soft thump was heard as her body hit the cold stone ground. Her limp, bloody form curled into itself, shaking uncontrollably.

It then stepped over her and started to limp towards riven.

Riven glared at it, trying to think of anything but the fact that Musa's most likely dead body was only inches away from him. He started to run at the creature with full force, pure rage coming off of him, because that _thing_ had the decency to touch_ his_ Musa.

He swung at it, only missing by a hair. He tried again, but this time the creature caught the sword mid-attack and threw it to the ground. He only had his hands and legs now. Sending kick and punch after kick and punch, but it was to no avail. They were all blocked or dogged with perfection and grace.

Riven huffed.

_Damn, this…whatever it is._

Riven tried once more by aiming for its head with his foot. But it caught the foot once again, but this time it threw Riven like he was a play toy across to the other end of the cave.

_Fuck! That hurt!_

Riven though as he landed on his side. He didn't know that thing had so much power. He saw his sword lying a couple feet away, and tried to reach for it, but a gross, mangled foot stepped on it and slid it out of sight before he could grab it.

_Shit!_

He looked up at the mangled beast. It was smiling like it had when it ripped Musa to only a few minutes before. It slowly started to reach for him, but then it completely stopped midway.

Then fell over on its side.

_What th-_

Riven looked up to see Musa, one hand glowing a light purple, the other holding he large, bleeding wound, a piercing glare edged onto her pretty features.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

She then dropped to the floor as well.

Riven quickly moved to her side, and carefully took her hand off of her stomach so he could get a better look at her wound. He silently gasped. It was a lot worse than he had thought. Blood practically covered her whole upper body. The five marks were as deep as you could go without hitting organs, and they looked dirty and infected.

She squirmed a bit, "R-Riven?"

He moved a piece of stray bang from her face, "Yeah pixie?"

Even in these kinds of circumstances she couldn't believe he had the energy to still be and arrogant asshole, but she was too tired to be snarky back.

"D-did that t-thing hurt you?"

His eyes winded the slightest bit. He was sure she would've called him a bastard, or told him to fuck off like she always did. But asking if he was hurt, like she actually cared? He didn't expect that at all.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, no worries."

She smiled up at him.

"That's good."

She started to cough, blood spitting everywhere as she did.

"Come on Muse, we need to get you out of here."

Riven started to put his hands under her back and legs, but Musa's protests stopped him.

"I'm f-fine Riven, really. I don't need your help, I can do it myself."

She started to sit up, but immediately fell down and cried out as hot, searing pain spread through her whole body. She started to quietly sob, her hands finding his shirt and clinging to it for dear life.

"It really h-hurts riven."

This time he was successful in picking her up, making sure to do it very slowly so he wouldn't harm her any further.

Looking down at her, the image itself shattered his cold heart into a million pieces. But the thought of losing her struck a chord that he never thought he had.

He _couldn't_ lose her. He _needed_ her. She was the first girl in his seventeen years of being on this planet that had ever sparked his interests romantically, _emotionally._ It took him a while to realize that fact, and accept it. But now, standing here with a just the limp outer shell of the girl he had fallen for in his arms, he swore he would never let this happen to her again.

"I know, but just try to hang in there."

He brought her broken form closer to his body, fearing that any mishap on his accord would surely be her demise. He started to walk as quickly as he could without doing any more damage to the half dead girl in his arms. Making sure to dodge every rock and pebble in his path.

* * *

Once he got out of the small, narrow cave and into the large main opening, he saw the red air ship and everyone huddled around it, some sitting on the ground, others on the skies of the ship.

_They must have been waiting for us._

Stella turned her head, and made eye contact with Riven. She smiled and waved at first, but then her gaze traveled down to Musa, and she went completely pale.

"Musa!"

Everyone was now looking at them. The girls started to fly over, while the guys ran.

"w-what happened?" flora asked. Her eyes become teary from the horrific sight that stood in front of her.

"Some…_thing_, attacked us and got Musa pretty bad. It almost got me too, but Musa saved me."

Riven didn't take his eyes off of her as he spoke.

* * *

She had no idea where she was.

It was warm, and smelled of sterile cleaning supplies and flowers. The room was pink,_ very_ pink. And from what angle she was seeing everything at, she could decipher that she was in a bed.

She started to panic and shot up quickly, jumping out of the bed and taking the covers with her, she then proceed to look down at herself.

_And apparently I'm also half naked too. _

And then she saw the fresh, open wounds that plagued her abdomen.

She had to chock back a whimper as she remembered what happened.

And then she felt the pain.

One of her hands quickly clung to her stomach, the other trying to find something to help her stay upright. It hurt like hell, and she tried desperately to keep her balance, but it was just too much, and she slid down the cool metal bed frame, trying her best not to scream out from the pain.

_How long have I been here?_ She thought to herself.

she then looked back down at her tummy.

_By the look of my wounds not long… _she slowly undid her arms from her stomach to get a complete look.

She wanted to break something, or scream, or do both.

_How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have let that thing sneak up on me?! Stupid monster! Stupid headphones! Stupid Riven! _

_Riven.._

_Riven!  
_

She tried frantically to get back up again, clinging to anything that would let her. And as she finally got back on her feet the door creaked open, and a very somber looking Tecna walked through.

"Tec!" Musa screamed as she smiled at the sight of her best friend.

Tecna looked confused, then horrified, "Musa! You shouldn't be out of bed!"

She quickly hurried over to the navy haired girl, and started to usher her back into the uncomfortable foam-like bed. But Musa wouldn't have it, and stubbornly sat back on the ground, refusing Tecna's fusing.

Tecna sighed, knowing that telling Musa to do something she didn't want too was like telling a bull not to break anything in a china shop, she just decided just to go along with it and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Tecna asked, worry laced onto her voice.

Musa stared at her for the longest time, not really sure if she how to answer.

"I-I think I'm ok, just not-not really clear on the details…what happened?"

Tecna sighed, "Well, tell me what you remember, and then I'll base my answer off of that."

Musa nodded, "Umm… well…I remember being a bit miffed at Riven," a small smile formed on Tenca's mouth, "And then there was th-this gross breath on the back of my neck, and then a hand sliding u-up my thigh, and the next thing I knew there were claws inside me, ripping me up, and then, nothing."

By the end of telling everything to Tecna, Musa had curled into the fetal position, and silent tears had started to fall.

Putting and her arms around Musa, Tecna started to explain, "Okay, it seems that you know most of it, that's good. But after you blacked out, Riven carried you all the way back to the ship, and to be completely honest, we were all a little disturbed by the condition you were in, it was a lot worse that it is now, trust me."

Musa's gaze went from Tecna to her tummy and then back to Tecna.

"What about Riven? He isn't hurt, right?"

Tecna stiffened a bit, "No, he's not, just a few bruises. But really Musa, I have no idea what you see in that jackass. He hasn't even visited you once! And it's been four days!"

Musa was a bit shocked at this.

"Not even once?" she whispered.

Tecna shook her head, "As far as I know, no."

Musa kept her gaze strictly to her hands. _Not even once! How could he be so, so arrogant, so heartless! The least he could do is just drop by and say hi!...But maybe I'm just not that important. Maybe he really doesn't care._

* * *

It's been two days since Tecna had visited. The rest of the girls had stopped by the day after; Flora had brought some pretty flowers, which were now sitting in a nice crystal vase on her night table, and Stella had rambled on about her 'precious snookums'.

But now she had finally healed enough so it didn't hurt to walk as much as it once did. and now she was standing in front of the body mirror in her hospital room, smiling sadly at the reflection that showed back at her.

She has decided that she was sick of siting half naked in a bed all day, and wanted to put her normal clothes back on.

And now because of that _wonderful _idea, she was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

the scars were just so bad.

she really didn't mind, actually, the scars in general. No, those were actually quite cool, bad-ass even. But it was what the scars reminded her of that made her want to scream in frustration. the pain, and fear, and _stupidity, _of being so careless and letting that monster get the better of her. and it also reminded her of Riven. and she hated that most of all.

she sighed and walked back over to her temporary bed and sat on the very edge of it.

playing with a piece of her red crop top, she didn't hear the door to her room open, or the light steps that came walking closer and closer to her. but once she f saw a familiar shadow form right next to her's, she quickly looked up.

_Oh god, please don't let it be him. _

but when she saw a mess of magenta hair, and a scowl that she knew all to well, she started cursing everything under the sun.

_dammit! what the hell do i say to him?_

"Riven...what are you doing here?" Her voice was raspy from lack of use, and a cold edge had formed as she glared daggers at him.

he looked very uncomfortable.

"I-a just came by to see if you were okay or whatever..."

Riven cursed inwardly. a part of him had been hopping she would have been sleeping, so he could have quickly slipped in and out without her ever knowing. but she wasn't, and he swore those big, dark blue eyes were going to be the death of him.

Her glare intensified, "well I'm fine, no need to worry. Not like you were in the first place." Her tone had come out a lot more bitter than she was expecting, but right now, she really didn't give a rats ass.

_How dare he! coming in here acting like everything's fine, acting like he's still some sort of friend to me!_

He flinched a bit at her harsh tone, and at that last statement.

"Musa, listen, I'm really sorry."

"no! You listen buddy—um, what?"

Riven sat beside her on the small bed, a smirk slowly forming on his lips, "I said I'm sorry."

She looked at him quizzically, then placed a hand to his forehead, "Are you sure _you're_ okay? who are you and what have you done with my Riven?"

He stiffened a bit at the fell of her touch, and tried not to think about the sparks that went through his body at the sound of her saying 'my riven.'

'I'm _fine_ Musa, and I am really sorry. Sorry that this happened to you, sorry that I couldn't have done more, sorry I didn't visit sooner." The last bit of that was said quieter than the rest, in hopes that she wouldn't t hear.

but she did, she always did, "You know I've been here for six days, right? Three of which I have been coherent and awake for?"

he fidgeted under he intense gaze, and proceeded to talk to the floor instead of her, "Yeah, I know, I just-I couldn't bare to see you like-like _that_!" He looked directly at her wounds, "I should have been able to do more, to protect you, but then you were the one who actually saved _my_ ass."

she smiled, and took his hand in her's. Riven head shot up, looking at her with pure confusion. her smile became even wider because of this. she leaned forward, kissing his cheek lightly, "thank you for caring, Riven.'

His face was a nice shade of red as he mumbled, "Yeah, whatever..", but a small smile also appeared on his face as well.

**Yay! Fluff! (: Hope you guys liked. **


	2. RxM 16 and pregnant

**Haha so I'm not too proud of this one, I thought I could have ended it better, but I really did want to write something like this, because I think that Musa and Riven would be the first out of the bunch to have children, but not intentionally. :P and I'm also open for any suggestions for fics for any cannon paring :D I would love to hear what ideas you guys have, seeing as i wish to get more parings in this besides MxR, but i have no motivation to do so. **

* * *

She stared at the plastic white stick in her trembling hands, the little plus sign looking at her, sating at her, _mocking_ her.

_Oh hell no. _

She couldn't be pregnant. She didn't _want _to be pregnant. She was only eighteen, a child. And a child couldn't take care of another child. She had seen the TV shows, read the magazines. She didn't want that. There were just so many kids these days that were messed up because they had been born to a set of parents who can barely wipe their own asses, let alone their child's.

And her and Riven were going to be parents.

**Teen **parents.

_A statistic._

How could she let this happen? It was only one time, last month, on her birthday. She just thought since she was eighteen, what the hell? Let's get crazy and wild!

Bad idea. A _horribly_ bad idea.

And how was she going to tell her father?_ Oh! Hi daddy! Just checking in. Wanted to know how you were doing. Oh! And just a little side note, I'm pregnant! Isn't that swell?_

_More like horrible. _

And then what was she going to tell Riven?

_Riven_

This was really all his fault! Him and his stupid boy penis! If it wasn't for that thingthey wouldn't even be in this mess! More like _she_ wouldn't be in this mess. He wasn't going to help and she knew it. When she tells him he'll probably drop her like a fly and not ever look back.

Her heart dropped at the thought.

She angrily snapped off the half of the pee stick that had the devil sign edged into it, and slammed the other part onto the linoleum sink. She quickly got up off of the toilet and started to walk out of the bathroom, determination, anger and fear all going through her mind as she made her way to the bedroom she shared with Tecna.

She didn't want this, not at all. She wasn't prepared. _I don't know how to raise a child! I can barely keep myself alive, let alone another human being!_ _What the hell am I going to do?_

She was starting to get a migraine and it was hard to think straight. And somehow her hand had subconsciously gone from her side to her stomach.

_I can't do this. _

She was brought back to reality by a soft knock on the door.

"Sweetie, it's Flora, can I come in?"

Musa froze.

Then she pushed herself up slowly, and proceeded to walk even slower to the door. And when she finally opened it, she saw a very sympathetic looking Flora, and to the left of her, a furious Stella, who, in her hand, had the end of the pregnancy test that she had left on the bathroom sink in her anger and haste.

_Ah, crap. _

Stella's voice matched her angered expression, "you want to explain what this is," she help up the test, "And how it_ magically_ appeared in the bathroom? Because I _know_ this wasn't on the counter when you went in, so tell me, Musa, why was it on there when you left?"

Musa was panicking. Should she tell them? I mean, she didn't even know if she was one hundred percent pregnant! It could be just a fluke, or-or maybe the test was faulty, yeah, a faulty pregnancy test.

That was a thing, right?

"Well?" Stella was getting irritated now.

Musa sighed. There was no point in lying. They would find out eventually, so she handed Stella the other half of the pregnancy test that she had stuffed into the back pocket of her jeans, and kept her vision directly on her sneakers.

"Oh, sweetie…" Flora had captured her in a hug, and was whispering reassuring words in her ear. She didn't know she had started to cry until she felt small droplets of water hit her own arm.

Stella's voice was a lot softer now, "Musa, it's not that bad. I mean, you have options, and you're not going to be alone in this. You have us, and Riven…it is Riven's, right?"

Musa smiled and let out a small, sad chuckle, "Yeah it's his, but I don't think he's going to be helping much."

Flora gave her a confused look, "And why not?"

Musa smile dimmed a bit, "he just doesn't strike me as the father type, you know? I really don't think he's going to want me," she put a hand back onto her stomach, "or this little dude after I tell him the news."

Stella gasped, "Musa, that's horrible! I know Riven can be a jackass sometimes, but do you really think he would just _leave you_ because you're pregnant?"

Everything was quiet for a moment.

"I-I really don't know Stell. I love him with all my heart, I do, and I have no doubt he loves me, but I just don't think he's ready to have a kid yet," Musa paused for a moment, "And really, neither am I, but I don't have much of a choice in the matter, now do I?"

Stella nodded slowly, "I guess you're right…so when are you going to tell him?"

Msua shrugged, "When I get the chance I guess."

Both Stella and Flora gave Musa reassuring looks and a hug, and then left her with her own thoughts. And after looking around the room, passing around for what seemed like hours, and coming to the reality that there that there was nothing more that she could do, she decided to take a long deserved nap.

* * *

Musa woke up to the sound of something repeatedly hitting the glass of the of the balcony door. She looked around, a little dazed. It was dark now.

_How long have I been asleep?_

And after another loud '_clunk_' of something pounding on the glass, she decided to see what was going on. She swung her legs over to the side of the bed, and groggily walked over to the balcony door and opened it with a heave. And as she walked out onto said balcony, all she had to see was a tuff of magenta hair that defied all gravity, before she started to panic.

_Oh no, oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no…shit. _

"Riven! What are you doing here?!"

He smirked up at her, and started to rub the back of his neck, "What, can't a guy come visit his girlfriend every once in a while?"

She glared at him, "not at two in the morning he can't!"

He smirk just got larger at her annoyance, and he raised an eyebrow, giving her a look that said, _and why not?_

Musa sighed, "I'm going back to bed."

And before she knew what happed and how he did it, he was behind her, arms snaked around her waist, and he breathed into her ear, "Maybe I should join you."

She shivered at his husky tone, and the hot breath that was on her neck.

_Yes….no, no! That's what got me—us into this mess in the first place!_

"Riven I'm pregnant."

It came out as a whisper, and she didn't know why she said it. Maybe to stop something that would have happened if she wouldn't have. Maybe because she had finally mustered up enough courage to spit it out, and was terrified that she wouldn't have another chance too.

But it really didn't matter _why_ she said it. Only that he was going to run away now that she finally had.

"What?"

She had turned around, wiggling out if his grasp, and was now looking him dead in the eye.

"I'm. Pregnant."

His eyes widened, and she swore she could have seen a flicker of fear shoot through them.

"...Pregnant?"

Musa nodded her head dumbly. She didn't know what to say. At least he didn't run away. That was a good sign.

_He's not leaving, not yet. _

"But-how could-I-I don't under-Pregnant?" it seemed hard for him to say the last part, like it caused him physical pain.

She nodded her head again, but this time kept her gaze on anything but Riven.

They stood there in an incredibly tense silence for what seemed like forever, neither one of them completely certain on how to respond.

"Musa"

She didn't look up.

"Musa, please"

Nope, not gonna happen.

He took her face in his hands, and spoke softly, "Musa, please, look at me."

Her head shot up, "what?" her tone bitter and mean.

"What do you want to do?"

That question confused her to say the least. _What__** did**__ she want to do? _She hadn't given it much thought, actually. She was too busy wallowing in her own self-pity to remember that she actually had another, whole, _real_ person living inside of her that she needed to take care of one way or another.

Musa let out a shaky sigh, "I-I don't know…I don't-I don't think I can do this, but I don't want to get rid of him, or her, or whatever, either."

"So you want to keep it then?" Riven asked, keeping his gaze directly on her.

She nodded her head again for the third time and closed her eyes in concentration, "Yes, yes I want to keep it."

"Okay then"

Musa's eyes snapped open, "that's it? That's all you have to say, 'okay then'? Where's the form of resignation, the running off into the night and never looking back? Why aren't you leaving me?" She whispered the last part, hurt lacing her words.

Riven looked shocked for a moment, then hurt himself, then he went completely cold, "You think I would just get up and leave? Do I really seem that-that immature to you? It's my child too, and even though I'm not thrilled about this, we'll get through it, together."

Musa didn't know how to react. He wasn't going to leave, not at all. He was going to stick with her through this all. It made her heart swell.

And as she brought him into a bone crushing hug, (Which he immediately returned), all she could think about was how she wasn't going to have to do this alone.

_I **can** do this. We __can do this. _


	3. RxM dead and alone

There are a lot of things people shouldn't have to go through. Heartbreak, abuse, discrimination, loss…but we do go through these things. So much so, that it's considered just another daily routine. Physical and psychological damage has been watered down so much, that now most people fine_ comfort_ in the misfortune of others. Maybe it reminds them how good of a life they have, or maybe it just makes them happy they _don't _have to go through something like that.

But nothing could have prepared Riven for this. No T.V show or magazine or newspaper.

She was dead, gone, never coming back. And now he was left here, with a five year old son, and a new born daughter, who was the sole _reason _Musa was dead.

He refused to believe she was gone. It didn't feel like she was gone. But _she_ felt like she was gone, cold and grey and lifeless.

And he also refused to look at his own daughter. He knew he shouldn't blame her, for she was just an infant. Probably didn't even know the person who brought her into this world was gone. But he needed to blame something. And a helpless child might have been a horrible thing to blame, but he did it anyway, because he was angry and sad and _terrified._

He didn't know how to take care of children alone. Sine their first kid, Musa had always been the one to do everything that required actual effort and he had been the fun parent. That's how it worked. But now that she was gone, he had absolutely no idea how he was going to manage. There was just no way.

But his five year old son, Asher, pulling on his shirt, and asking him where mommy was, brought him back to reality. And now he knew that even if there was no way, he was going to have to make one, because he still had two helpless children that were his, there's—were there's. And acting like a child himself was not going to help take _care_ of two children. So, he picked up his son and asked, "Do you want to go see your new sister?" Avoiding the other topic of which his son wanted to discuss, and Asher had replied with a happy squeak and a vigorous nod of the head.

* * *

'Exactly like Musa' was the only thing he could think of when he got his first glance at his daughter.

She might have had his hair and eye color, but her nose, and lips and eye shape were all Musa.

She was beautiful.

But what had made Musa so different than her daughter was the fact that Musa had been able talk, and laugh, and sing.

_Mute. _

It had brought Musa to hysterical tears. Her daughter was_ mute_. She would never be able to hear her say mommy, or laugh, or say I love you. She could barley contain her sorrow as she named her daughter, one of the last things she did while she was alive.

Myra.

Musa had read in one of those baby name books that it meant silent song.

How fitting, and how ironic really, that the fairy of sound had a daughter who _couldn't make_ a sound.

Riven had pointed out to Asher which one was his new sister. Asher had smiled and said she looked a lot like mommy. Riven could only nod stiffly. And then Asher started to ask and say a lot of other things, like, "why was his sister crying but making no noise?" and "Why can't we go see mommy? I want to go see mommy!"

Riven had no idea how to handle a situation like this. It was always Musa who did the handling of screaming children. It was always Musa who did a lot of things. But it was only him now, and discussing something like death to his own son, something he never thought he would have to do, was going to have to be the first step in actually being a father to his children.

And when he told Asher about mommy, and how she wasn't coming back, leaving out that his new found sister did play a role in mommy being gone, he just held Asher as he cried on his shoulder.

And it broke Riven's already broken heart, to hear his son call out for someone who could never call back.

* * *

So a very short, angsty chapter.

I got a review , saying how this was going to turn into another one of those Riven and Musa have a girl and name it Melody and they live happy ever after story's. Um, nope! I had _never_ planned to do anything like that, so don't worry.


End file.
